


In My House?

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, bit of crack, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Madara just wants to have a nice relaxing time after being gone on a month long business trip. He didn't ask to come home to....THIS.





	In My House?

Madara sighed as he made it through the front door of the house. It felt like the world was trying to drive him crazy, especially this week on his month long business trip, so it was a relief to finally be able to relax since he had come home a day early. He hadn’t let Izuna and Obito know he was back either since they probably would have been here to greet him. Well, Izuna would, Obito might not. Regardless, Madara knew that both of them would be out today. 

He walked towards his bedroom with every intention to take a shower and change when he heard a noise when he passed Obito’s closed door. 

He stopped short and listened. Obito was usually at college or hanging out with friends around this time. So maybe he was just hearing things. 

But then he heard something again, a sound that was suspiciously close to a whimper. Madara blinked and quietly moved back toward the door. 

He heard another whimper again, followed by Obito moaning, “Damn it, Hashirama! Just put it in me now!” 

Madara reeled back. So Obito was home and with Madara’s best friend, Hashirama? What? Why? 

“Are you sure?” Madara heard Hashirama say. 

“Yes!” Obito’s voice cracked at the end. “I-I’m ready!”

Madara’s eyes widened and he acted before he thought better of it. 

He grabbed the door handle and it gave way, unlocked. “What the hell-” he began to yell but choked on air with what he saw. 

Both Obito and Hashirama were naked. Obito laid on his back with Hashirama leaning over him, hair hanging loose. They had turned their heads, eyes wide, and stared at Madara. 

No one spoke as they all three stared at each other for a long moment. Then Obito’s face turned bright red, all the way down to his chest, and yelled, “MADARA! THE FUCK! GET OUT!” 

That set a series of events in motion. Hashirama immediately set out to cover the both of them up while Obito began to sit up. Madara’s face suddenly grew hot as he tried to process what he was seeing. 

“Wha-” he began as he pointed an accusing finger at the pair. “WHY! WHY THE TWO OF YOU ARE HAVING SEX! IN MY HOUSE!”

“AND IT’S MY ROOM!” Obito yelled right back as Hashirama wrapped the sheets around the two of them. “AND OF COURSE I AM GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND!”

“BOYFRIEND!?!” Madara screeched as he looked at Hashirama sharply. His best friend, thankfully, had a sheet around him. Hashirama smiled sheepishly, face also red, and rubbed the back of his head. “SINCE WHEN HASHIRAMA!?!?”

“DOES IT FUCKING MATTER!” Obito yelled back. “GET OUT OF MY ROOM!”

“Obito…,” Hashirama tried to sooth as he held the younger man close. “We really should try to explain.” 

“NO!” Obito glared at Hashirama while Madara yelled,

“YES! AND STOP HOLDING MY COUSIN SO CLOSE!”

“OH MY GOD!” Sending his rage toward Madara, he grabbed the closet thing he could, a bottle of lube, and sent it flying toward the older Uchiha. “GET THE FUCK OUT!”

To avoid getting hit, Madara backed out and slammed the door close. He heard the bottle hit but before he could open the door again to continue his rampage he heard hard footsteps and then the lock on the door. 

When he tried to open the door again, it was now locked. “OBITO!” he hollered as he began banging on the door. “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” 

“NOT ON YOUR LIFE!” Obito yelled back. “LEAVE US BE!” 

“THE HELL I WILL!” Madara continued to hit and kick the door, trying his hardest to break it down.

“Give us a moment!” Madara heard Hashirama call. “We’ll be out to explain things!”

“YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU WILL!” He delivered one final kick as he cursed under his breath. “YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO COME OUT! I’LL BE IN THE LIVING ROOM!” He then turned away and stormed towards his room to change. 

If he was going to know the story how his  _best friend and cousin_ got into a relationship without him  _knowing,_ then he was at least going to be comfortable damn it. 

* * *

Hashirama couldn’t help but giggle as Obito breathed heavily against the door. 

“Shut up,” the younger man bit out as he moved back towards the bed. His face was still bright red and had an adorable pout. 

Obito closed his eyes as he sat down on the bed heavily with a sigh. He looked down at himself and groaned because whatever mood he had was completely gone. “Fucking Madara,” he bemoaned as he fell back onto the bed. “He wasn’t supposed to be home until tomorrow!”

“Shhh,” Hashirama soothed as released the hold on the sheet, letting it pull around his lap, to gather Obito up in his arms. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not!” Obito snapped as he leaned back against his partner’s chest. “I just… I was really looking forward to….” He blushed as he waved a hand between the two of them. “ _This.”_

Hashirama giggled again before he kissed Obito’s cheek. “I was too. I still am.”

“Well that went out the door,” the younger man muttered. When he moved to sit closer to Hashirama, he suddenly paused as he felt something very  _distinct_ against his rear. 

“ _…Really?”_ he breathed in disbelief. “ _How?”_

Hashirama’s cheeks turned red and he hid his face into Obito’s hair. “Can’t help it,” he muttered. “I have such a cute boyfriend even when he is mad.” 

Obito groaned. “I have a pervert for a boyfriend.” 

“I’m not!” Hashirama tried to defend but still hid his face. “But how can I  _ever_ resist you?” Almost like to prove his point, he moved his face and gently kissed the back of Obito’s neck. 

Obito bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He couldn’t stop his hips though as they shifted against Hashirama’s, the sheet being the only barrier between the two. 

Hashirama moaned in response and kissed Obito’s neck again. “You shouldn’t do that,” he warned but it lost much of it’s heat as he continued to kiss his partner’s neck. “We need to go talk to Madara.”

“Screw him,” Obito moaned. He then turned in Hashirama’s grasp and kissed the older man. 

Both kissed heavily, tongues wrestling each other, trying to get as close as humanly possible. When they pulled back, it only a few inches apart and both of them were breathing heavily. 

“You’ve  _prepared me,”_ Obito pointed out, loving how it made Hashirama’s breath hitch. “ _Please.”_ In response, Hashirama kissed him with all of his might, knocking the breath out of the Uchiha.

 _“_ Madara will break down the door if we’re not out in the living room soon,” Hashirama reminded in between kisses. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything else.

“ _Screw him,”_ Obito repeated, trying to catch his breath as he also continued to kiss the older man. “I’m  _ready_ Hashirama.”

The Senju groaned and pushed the two of them down on the bed. When Obito let out a lovely mewl, there was no way Hashirama could deny the both of them anymore.

Madara could wait and, luckily, it seemed the door was strong enough to fend off his wrath until they both reached their completion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: http://malakia215.tumblr.com/post/177704023600/cream-cheese-and-bagels-otp-imagine-117-person


End file.
